User blog:OliverDuckandToad11/Differences in Super Mario 64
I did say I wasn't going to edit on this wiki no more, but I may just do this one blog and not edit again, this is another blog about differences in video games, though instead of it being a series of games, this time it is just Super Mario 64, while the game is a very good Mario game, there are a couple of changes that I think should be changed in the game, if you don't agree with these changes, do respect my opinion, then I'll respect yours, here are the changes: * Luigi would've appeared in the game, and so would a multiplayer mode. Despite this however, Luigi was actually meant to appear in this game, but was removed because of technical limitations on the N64, he did however appear in the game's remake, Super Mario 64 DS. * Yoshi would've appeared as a rideable creature in some of the game's levels, rather then just appearing on the castle roof at the end of the game, as it feels like Nintendo just shoehorned him into the game, so Yoshi's model wouldn't be left to waste. * Some of the level names would've been changed, as a lot of the levels' names sound like the developers were too lazy to find more fitting names for the courses. For example, Tall, Tall Mountain, I don't like how the developers put "Tall" twice in the level's name, I'd rather have the names look more interesting and not rhyme with each other, there are also a few changes that I would want in the courses with these being, for example: ** Whomp's Fortress would've been named "Whomp's Towering Fort" as it gains a tower after defeating the Whomp King in the level's other missions. It would've also had a base around the bottom of the stage just like in the DS remake and Whomps would appear more commonly in the course. ** Cool, Cool Mountain would've been named "Cool Frost Mountain" with everything else staying much the same. ** Lethal Lava Land would've had more detail and would be a much bigger course, there would've also been a fortress in the course where a battle against a new boss named "King Bully" would be held, the Big Bully mini-bosses would still appear outside the fortress however. ** Shifting Sand Land would've been named "Shifting Sands Desert" seeing as they only put "Land" to rhyme with "Sands". ** Dire, Dire Docks would've been named "Dry Dire Docks", as they put "Dire" twice, it would've also looked more like an actual dock rather then a simple generic water level. ** Wet-Dry World would've been named "Water-Drain Town" and would've been a much bigger course then it is. ** Tall, Tall Mountain wouldn't exist and would've been replaced with a new stage named "Forest Maze", which is based off the level of the same name from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the music used would've also been a remixed version of "Beware the Forest Mushrooms" from the same game. Wiggler would've also been the boss of this stage instead of Tiny-Huge Island. ** Tiny-Huge Island would've been entirely surrounded by water, plus making it look more like an island. Also, Wiggler wouldn't be the boss of this stage as said before, he would be the boss of the new level "Forest Maze". ** Rainbow Ride would've been named "Rainbow Skyride", while everything else stays much the same. The entrance to this course would've also been a painting instead of a hole. ** Bowser in the Dark World would've been named "Bowser's Dark Pathway". The boss of this course would've also been a Fake Bowser, with a Goomba in disguise, instead of the real one. ** Bowser in the Fire Sea would've been named "Bowser's Lava Fort", where the course is set in an actual fort, with lava surrounding it. Also much like the previous Bowser course, the course's boss would've been a Fake Bowser, with a Bob-omb in disguise, instead of the real one. ** Bowser in the Sky would've been named "Bowser's High-Climbing Skyway", and the real Bowser will only be fought in this stage. * ! Blocks in this game would've been replaced with normal Question Blocks from previous Mario titles. * Coins would've also had their original Mario series design featuring a rectangular imprint on them instead of a star imprint. * Enemies such as Bloopers, Shy Guys (since Fly Guys appear in the game), Bullet Bills, Big Koopa Troopas (as the only Big Koopa Troopa in the retail game was Koopa the Quick), Big Piranha Plants (since Big Venus Fire Traps appear in the game) and Paragoombas would've appeared in this game in some of the game's courses. Also, Bullet Bills would remain in the same appearance and size as in previous Mario titles, since in the DS remake of the game, they are the same height as Banzai Bills. * Enemies like Koopa Troopas, Banzai Bills and Big Venus Fire Traps would've appeared as more common enemies in the game, there would've also been more Chain Chomps in the game rather then just one, appearing in Bob-omb Battlefield. * Enemies such as Klepto, Heave-Ho, Fwoosh and Grindel wouldn't appear in the game, as they all seem useless, Grindels aren't needed because they share identical behaviour to Thwomps, Klepto, because it gets annoying when he keeps grabbing Mario's cap continously, Fwoosh isn't needed because there is normal wind in the game that could blow the player and Heave-Ho just makes the player fly up and down, which gets annoying as much as Klepto grabbing Mario's cap. * Power-ups such as the Super Star and Fire Flower would've appeared in this game and much like previous Mario titles, they would've transformed Mario into Invincible Mario and Fire Mario respectively. * Princess Peach's throne room would've been included in the castle interior, the throne room would've been in the room with the hole that leads to the game's final level, "Bowser in the Sky" named "Bowser's High-Climbing Skyway". * Koopa Troopas would not run away from Mario when they see him, but instead, they would charge at him similar to the behaviour of Goombas and the unused red Koopa Troopas in the DS remake. * The player would be able to use Koopa Shells to swim faster underwater much like the Super Mario Galaxy games which were both released after this game. * Kuromames would have the face of a Flame Chomp on them much like in the DS remake. * Mad Pianos would look and sound less creepy then they do in-game, same with the Unagi. * Life Mushrooms would have gave the player health points instead of coins, they would've also been introduced in this game instead of Super Mario Galaxy. * There would've been more then one Big Boo in the game, they would've also been regular enemies instead of one appearing as a mini-boss. * King Boo would've also been the boss of Big Boo's Haunt instead of Big Boo as said before, Big Boos would appear as regular enemies. * Enemies in this game would keep their appearances from past or present Mario titles, as due to technical limitations on the N64, they appear more differently then they did previously. For example, Boos would have their face designs from previous Mario titles as they look nothing like Boos in the retail game, since they have blue eyes oddly, Piranha Plants would have white lips instead of green ones and Thwomps would also have their appearance from previous Mario titles instead of being simple blue cubes. * Here are the enemies featured in each level: ** Bob-omb Battlefield *** Goombas *** Bob-ombs *** Shy Guys *** Chain Chomp *** Water Bombs *** Big Steelies *** King Bob-omb (boss) ** Whomp's Fortress *** Piranha Plants *** Goombas *** Bullet Bills *** Chuckya *** Bomps *** Thwomps *** Paragoombas *** Whomps *** Banzai Bills *** Whomp King (boss) ** Jolly Roger Bay *** Goombas *** Sushis *** Cheep Cheeps *** Clams *** Unagi ** Cool Frost Mountain *** Mr. Blizzards *** Spindrifts *** Koopa Troopas (wearing coats) *** Shy Guys *** Fly Guys ** Big Boo's Haunt *** Boos *** Big Boos *** Mr. I *** Big Mr. I *** Mad Pianos *** Bookends *** Killer Chairs *** King Boo (boss) ** Hazy Maze Cave *** Scuttlebugs *** Boulders *** Kuromames *** Swoopers *** Snufits *** Mr. I ** Lethal Lava Land *** Bullies *** Big Bullies *** Bob-ombs *** Lava Bubbles *** Fire Bars *** Fire Jets *** King Bully (boss) ** Shifting Sand Land *** Bob-ombs *** Goombas *** Pokeys *** Fly Guys *** Amps *** Kuromames *** Tox Boxes *** Chain Chomp *** Thwomps *** Spindels *** Eyerok (boss) ** Dry Dire Docks *** Fly Guys *** Chuckya *** Skeeters *** Cheep Cheeps *** Bloopers *** Sushis *** Manta *** Bullet Bills ** Snowman's Land *** Shy Guys *** Mr. Blizzards *** Bullies *** Fly Guys *** Goombas *** Chill Bully *** Spindrifts *** Moneybags ** Wet-Dry World *** Skeeters *** Amps *** Chuckya *** Kuromames *** Cheep Cheeps ** Forest Maze *** Goombas *** Shy Guys *** Chuckya *** Koopa Troopas *** Fly Guys *** Lakitus *** Spinies *** Chain Chomps *** Scuttlebugs *** Monty Moles *** Big Venus Fire Traps *** Ukiki *** Wiggler (boss) ** Tiny-Huge Island: *** Grand Goombas *** Micro Goombas *** Lakitus *** Spinies *** Fly Guys *** Koopa Troopas *** Big Koopa Troopas *** Piranha Plants *** Big Piranha Plants *** Fire Piranha Plants *** Big Venus Fire Traps *** Boss Bass *** Big Steelies ** Tick Tock Clock *** Bob-ombs *** Amps *** Kuromames *** Chuckyas *** Paragoombas *** Thwomps *** Banzai Bills ** Rainbow Skyride *** Fire Jets *** Amps *** Lakitu *** Spinies *** Fly Guys *** Bob-ombs *** Kuromames *** Chuckya *** Shy Guys *** Goombas *** Paragoombas *** Bullet Bills ** Bowser's Dark Pathway *** Fire Jets *** Thwomps *** Scuttlebugs *** Goombas *** Amps *** Chuckyas *** Bullet Bills *** Fake Bowser (boss) ** Bowser's Lava Fort *** Bullies *** Fire Jets *** Fire Bars *** Lava Bubbles *** Kuromames *** Bob-ombs *** Banzai Bills *** Fake Bowser (boss) ** Bowser's High-Climbing Skyway *** Goombas *** Amps *** Banzai Bills *** Fire Bars *** Bob-ombs *** Kuromames *** Thwomps *** Bowser (boss) Category:Blog posts